


Birthday Wishes

by lamergirl



Series: Friends With Benefits [2]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Multi, OT8, all the smosh gamersss, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: Its Wes's birthday. His friends plan a nice dinner out, but Wes and Joven have other plans.





	Birthday Wishes

Wes and Joven were pretty kinky. Not that the rest of the group wasn’t fucking kinky as hell, but the two did some things that most of the group wouldn’t do. The specific kink that is being referred to is Exhibitionism.

 

While most of the crew got a little thrill from locking the game bang room door before making out, Joven and Wes would take it farther. From Wes giving Joven a blowjob under a table in a diner to the two of them fucking in a McDonald's bathroom (fucking gross), the two of them loved to watch the other squirm and try their best to be quiet.

 

Unfortunately, this outing was no different. The 8 had booked a private room in a restaurant, for Wes’s birthday. The maître D led them into the room. It was just big enough to fit the round table with the 8 chairs as well as a few obviously fake plants. While Mari got the seat on the left next to Wes, and Boze wanted the seat on the right, Joven slid in before Boze could. Mari immediately knew Their plan but just rolled her eyes.

 

Wes and Joven had made a bet. At some point during the night, they were going to take turns pleasuring one another. Their goal was both of them had to cum without the group knowing. This was going to be fun. As to not arouse suspicion, they started off the night very close to each other, their chair scooted a little closer with Joven resting his head on Wes’s shoulder and his arm hooked in Wes’s.

 

Wes obviously couldn’t wait very long to start and after their drinks arrived, while Joven was taking a drink, he placed his hand on Joven’s thigh, massaging the skin there and slowly moving his hand upward. The sudden touch caused Joven to gasp mid sip and suddenly he was choking on his drink. Note that Wes’s hand never stopped moving.

 

“Are you ok?” Mari asked with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

 

“I’m Fine” Joven said finally done coughing. So much for being inconspicuous. It was just the surprise that got him that time. This was something he was used to, the hand on and then in his pants while he conversed with his friends. It was fucking hot. The idea that no one knew how good Wes was stroking him right now, really got him going. He leaned heavier into Wes as the waiter arrived and they had to their food. It took Joven a moment to concentrate long enough to read his order, since of course Wes wasn’t going to stop. At this point Joven had left the conversation, only responding in nods, shakes of head or the occasional chuckle. He was worried if he gave more than that, all that would come out would be a moan.

 

Wes found the whole situation appropriately arousing. Joven was gripping his arm pretty tightly in an effort to keep himself under control, Wes could see though, that he was falling apart in Wes’s hands. Joven’s breathing was a little ragged and Wes could tell he was doing his best not to full on pant. He was close. Luckily in Jovens favor, Mari and Lasercorn started getting loud with each other, some stupid argument about maricraft it sounded like, Boze was laughing her ass off. All of this was loud enough that only Wes heard the low groan as Joven came in his pants.

 

Wes pulled his hand out of Jovens pants, and before anyone could notice, buttoned it back up for him. Upon lifting his hand up, he noticed he had a little Jizz on a few of his fingers and made sure to make eye contact with Joven as he licked it off.

 

“What the hell are you doing over there?” Mari half laughed, “All I saw Wes putting two fingers in his mouth.”

 

Joven and Wes laughed with the rest of the group. Wes made up an excuse that some of his lemonade spilled on his finger but Joven wasn’t listening. He was trying to decide when the best time to retaliate was.

 

When they were all about halfway done with their meals and Wes was deep into conversation, Joven leaned into Wes’s arm again and Wes, seemingly absentmindedly, put his arm around Joven so he could lean in more. Joven slipped his arm behind Wes and really leaned in, as if he was about to about to fall asleep on his chest. Unlike Joven, Wes wasn’t the least bit surprised when Jovens hand was suddenly pulling on the button on his pants. He didn’t even miss a beat in his conversation. He was so sure he had this in the bag. At least for the first 5 minutes.

 

Keeping his breath steady was almost impossible and unlike joven he couldn’t just fade into the background of the conversation. Everytime he successfully faded out of one conversation, someone else had a story to tell him. He wasn’t doing as well as joven, he had already earned a weird look from Mari for saying a few words weirdly. At some point he realized Mari was leaning on his other side now, playing with his hair in the back. He wasn’t quite sure when she had started (he was really concentrating ok!?), but he wasn’t sure if she was helping or making it harder for him to stay quiet.

 

Wes was getting there but before his weird facial expression could give it away, Mari’s hand in his hair tightened in his hair and yanked his head back. “Fuck!!!” Wes moaned at the feeling, he almost came just from that.

 

The loud moan made everyone in the room stop what they were talking about at look at Wes, including joven who had stopped in shock. “don’t stop he was so close” Mari said, in a commanding voice and joven continued immediately. Wes covered his mouth, but his moans were obvious to everyone in the room. Wes came with a stream of curses and a shudder.

 

Mari let go of his head and joven detached himself from Wes’s side. Someone, probably Boze, threw a napkin at Wes to clean up a bit.  After a beat of seemingly awkward silence, Flitz spoke. “So how long did you know they were getting handsy under the table?” Flitz said at Mari causing Wes and Joven to look at each other in disbelief.

 

“Since I saw Wes lick Joven’s cum off his hand and says it was his lemonade.” Mari said turning to Wes, “usually strawberry lemonade isn’t white and that thick.”

 

“and if it is, don’t drink it.” Damien laughed for a moment with the groups before continuing, “I noticed because Wes’s breath was weird, and he pretty much stopped talking.”

 

“Same” Corn said, “You brushed off our conversation about breath of the wild. You don’t do that.”

 

“I think Joven forgot how close I am sitting next to him because even though Lasercorn was yelling, I definitely heard him cum,” Boze said

 

“I didn’t hear it, but I looked at Boze at that moment who was looking at Joven, who had his eye closed and his head back. Me and Boze made eye contact and that’s why we started dying.” Sohin said.

 

“I just find it funny you thought, the 6 people who know you guys better than anyone, wouldn’t notice.” Mari said sitting back.

 

“So, what do you have to say for yourselves,” Boze said crossing her arms.

 

“Well, I’m kind of shocked how bad we were at trying to fool you guys, but the whole thing was super-hot.” Wes said and joven nodded in agreement.

 

Mari laughed, “Happy birthday Wes.” Then, as if on cue, in walked the waiter with a cake and a few other staff singing happy birthday.

 

When the song was over, Wes was prompted to make a wish. He thought for a moment. Maybe he could be super cheesy and wish for more moments like this, or for things to stay just as they were right now. Instead, he wished for more cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wanna write more stuff for this series. if you have any suggestions leave a comment!


End file.
